Kissing a Prince Frog
by Aikori Ichijouji
Summary: An AU TP fic. Pan and Trunks have never met until fate brings them together one night at college. But why is Pan suddenly so depressed? Pan's story from her P.O.V.
1. chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone! It's been forever but now I'm back with another T/P fic for you guys. It's my first AU fic, but I think I have a good true story that I can base it on. I hope you like! Please R&R.  
  
=KISSING A PRINCE FROG=  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Everyone has their own tales of how they found love and I believe that it is time I shared my story with you all. It all started Fall semester of freshman year of college. Summer was fading and the weather had gotten a bit cooler, so most of us put on longer sleeves or light jackets. I had developed a friendship with one of the girls in the hall of my dormitory. Mika was in my tennis class (stupid mandatory PE course) and seeing as how we both had a low competence level in tennis, we got along great. We hung out in her room a lot, drinking hot chocolate and talking about how we were adjusting to college life. Soon we started going to dinner at the campus dining hall together. It was one night in particular that changed my life. Saturday evening came around and neither of us had eaten dinner, so we left for the dining hall. I remember exactly what they were serving that night, double decker hamburgers with curly fries. Too bad it didn't taste very good. We collected our gruel and found a place to sit. While picking through this less than appetizing meal, one of her friends arrived at the hall. Now she had mentioned this friend to me a few times, but I never met him and only saw the back of him one night while walking past the open door to Mika's room. This night however, she invited him to sit with us. At first glance, I wasn't too impressed. I wasn't extremely attracted to many guys at my college at this point. He sat down and Mika introduced us to one another. The usual exchange of hellos followed and we all got back to focusing on our food. He started saying something to Mika about taking apart her old cell phone to "use it for something." I caught on to this tidbit of the conversation and laughed to myself and looked at him with a smile, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"So you're one of those, huh?" I asked.  
  
He nodded and laughed a bit. Mika seemed confused and looked at me.  
  
"You mean - you know?" She asked. "Of course I know." I replied. "The phone thing was a bit of a giveaway."  
  
Mika smiled at me and then looked back at him. He seemed mildly impressed. It's not everyday that I meet a hacker/phreaker but I know when I hear it. Dinner went on as normal. We all complained about the quality of the food and talked about random other things. And as her friend talked I found him quite entertaining, yet not really attractive. I guess other girls would, with his sleek purple hair, piercing blue eyes and mischievous smile. He walked with us out of the dining hall since, I came to find out, he lived in the same dorm building as we did, only on the west wing. Mika and I were talking about playing Twister that night just for something fun to do. She asked him if he'd like to join us. He said he would think about it.  
  
"I thought it was every guy's dream to play Twister with two girls." I mocked.  
  
We entered the dorm building and said good buy to him when we reached the hallway connecting the east and west wings. Mika and I went to her room and began setting up a game of Twister. With our socks on and the mat spread out on the floor, we were ready to go. And then, there was a knock on the door. There he stood with that smile on his face, asking if he could play too. So we invited him in. Since there were now three of us, we decided to play one-on-one with the remaining person as the command caller. Mika went up against him first and lost rather quickly. It was my turn against the "champion" next. I lost just as quickly. I suppose I could blame it on my hair getting in the way (which I had left out that day, not bothering to do anything with it), or the fact that he tried to nudge me just enough for me to lose my balance, but I lost all the same. We played poker next. I'm usually very good at it, but I played only average that night. As the time went by, I found myself becoming more comfortable, even flirtatious around this guy. I couldn't identify what it was about him but I liked it regardless. Then Mika suggested we watch a movie and I volunteered to bring one of my movies for us to watch. I ran back to my room and got my copy of my favorite movie, The Matrix. I returned and Mika put the tape in and chose to sit on her roommate's bed since she was home for the weekend. I stayed where I was on Mika's bed and assumed he would take the floor or sit with Mika. He sat with Mika for a while as she gave him a backrub she apparently owed him and he gave her one in return. Then, he asked me if I wanted one. Naturally I was a bit hesitant about letting some boy I just met put his hands on me, but the knot at the base of my neck told me to quit worrying and take the damned massage. So, what the hell, I agreed and he migrated over to where I was and got to work. He was actually really good for a non-professional. However, my backrub seemed to go on longer than Mika's and the firm but gentle kneading of my muscles became light stroking, almost to the point of tickling. I didn't stop him though, in fact, I wished it would go on forever. He did stop eventually, but he didn't move from where he sad behind me. Rather, he wrapped his arms around my waist and continued to watch the movie from over my shoulder. I was tired from sitting up and leaned back a little into him. He got the message and backed into the pillows behind him as I leaned back on him. We stayed like that until the movie ended and he got up to go to the bathroom. When he left, Mika looked at me with a wink and a smile.  
  
"So, you and Trunks, huh?" She teased.  
  
I giggled a little and smiled back at her and found a comfortable spot lying against the pillows on her bed. Mika went to put in another movie since none of us were ready to go to sleep even though it was midnight. Trunks came back in the room and took a spot on Mika's bed next to me. We lay there next to one another and watched the movie in silence, moving only once or twice to get more comfortable. When that movie finished, Mika tried to find something on TV to watch. We could see she was getting tired, so Trunks and I decided to bid her goodnight and we left the room. Not wanting to leave him just yet, I looked at him as we stood in the hallway.  
  
"I'm not anywhere near tired." I lied. "Yea, me neither." He said. "Do you want to chill in my room for a little bit?"  
  
AN: Aaaand that's where I leave it for now guys! Sorry for cliffhanging you like that, but the suspense factor is too appealing. What's going to happen next? Well, it's anybody's guess, but don't worry, I promise to keep this strictly PG-13 so don't expect too much. This story could take a while since the real story I based this on spans over two semesters (vacations included), but I promise it will be worth it! Cheers for now! 


	2. chapter 2

AN: I'm baaaaack!!! Hope you like the new chapter! =) And I still don't own dbz or dbgt, so nyah! =P  
  
I couldn't believe it. Here it was after 3 in the morning and I was going with a boy I had just met back to his room. This was something the other girls in my hall would do, but not me. But something about it felt so right. So we went down the stairs and crossed over to the west wing, the boys side of the building. His room was on the third floor, as was mine and Mika's on the east wing. We got there and I sat down on the wooden chest next to his desk as he sat in front of his computer. We talked about various things in an attempt to get to know each other. He pulled his chair as close to me as possible so he could face me directly and look me in the eyes. It was a little intimidating at first, but his eyes seemed to have a hypnotic quality about them that made want to lose myself in their depths. I started yawning a bit so we climbed onto his bed. No big deal right? We were on Mika's bed together, but this was HIS bed. BIG difference. Still, I played it cool. We stretched out on opposite ends of the bed and kept talking. He told me about his childhood, his family and his fascination with computers. As he spoke, he kept moving closer to where I was on the bed until he was leaning over me. I looked him dead in the eye and smiled like I knew exactly what he was doing. He moved in a little closer and somewhere in the back of my mind, I freaked. 'Oh god, he's going to kiss me, isn't he?'  
It happened faster than I could blink. His lips were on mine and I was in a heaven no poet or best selling author could describe. Mind you, I had never really kissed a boy before this, so I doubt I was very good. I remember making strange sucking noises at first until I got into the rhythm of it. I had no other thought in my head other than this was the most exhilarating moment of my life.  
I didn't mind the roaming hands until they roamed their way to my waist and began fidgeting with my belt. I froze. Now this boy was cute and a very, VERY good kisser, but he had taken a little too much interest in me. I had to put a stop to this now.  
"Um, what are you doing?" I asked when our lips parted.  
He glanced at me in brief apology and kissed me again. We kept at it for more than an hour. By then, it was coming up on 6am and I was getting up early that day to do laundry. Lack of sleep was beginning to take its tool on both of us and we fell asleep together on his bed. I woke up a few hours later remembering my laundry. He woke up shortly after that and kissed me first thing. I told him I had to go but I didn't leave just then. I asked him if he had Instant Messenger and he said yes. So I wrote my screen name on his dry erase board and went to put my shoes on. He climbed down from his bed just as I stood up to leave. He put his arms around me and kissed me before I left. I walked out of his room and back to mine with a smile carved into my face. I was unbelievably happy. Too bad I had no idea what hell I was in for as a result of that one beautiful night. If I had known, it never would have happened. But I never would have fallen in love either.  
  
AN: awww, leaving it off with a bit of cuteness for now! Byes to all! 


	3. chapter 3

AN: hey all! Summer vacation is supposed to mean more time for me to work on this stuff, but all it means is SUMMER WORK. Oh well, I'm not making any money from writing this so I guess I shouldn't quit my day job. =P  
  
Disclaimer: you know as well as I do that I don't own the rights to any of this stuff, okay?  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Mika spoke to me after she woke up that morning and I was finishing my laundry.  
  
"So, where'd you sleep last night?"  
"Third floor, west wing." I blushed.  
"So you two are a couple now?"  
"I don't know."  
  
She looked at me questioningly but shook her head and turned back to her computer. We hung out as usual that day without any further questions until we parted to finish our homework for Monday, but she told me if I got any messages from a BriefOutlaw on my computer, they were from him. Like a typical guy, it took him a day to message me. I didn't hear from him until Monday afternoon.  
  
BriefOutlaw: hi PanDemonium: hey! BriefOutlaw: what's up? PanDemonium: not much, u? BriefOutlaw: me neither PanDemonium: did you get more sleep Sunday? BriefOutlaw: yea, I slept till late PanDemonium: that tired huh? BriefOutlaw: yea.  
  
The conversation went dead as I noticed he stopped typing to me. I couldn't believe he was being so nonchalant like Saturday night never happened. I felt cheap and it sickened me. I closed the chat window and put up an Away message. What happened to "Hey, Saturday was fun, do you want to hang out again?" or even "I'm sorry if I came on a little strong the other night?" But don't just pretend like we never made out and slept on his bed together! Times like this make me wonder if men weren't purposefully created to frustrate us.  
Earlier that day, Mika and I were at tennis class complaining about flu symptoms that we had recently picked up.  
  
"Did Trunks make you sick?" she smirked.  
"Maybe," I replied finally.  
"Are you two finally official?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Really?" She sounded disappointed. "Well, he did just break up with his ex over the summer so maybe he's not ready."  
'Great!' I thought to myself. 'The last thing I need is a guy with ex issues.'  
After dinner that evening, I arrived back at my room and my best friend, Bra, was online. We hadn't talked much in a while since she left for prep college two years before. I was more than happy to see the familiar screen name then.  
  
PanDemonium: Hey girl!  
BraVado: Pan! Hi!  
PanDemonium: what's up?  
BraVado: same old, you?  
PanDemonium: hehe, guess who got kissed last night!  
BraVado: who? you?  
PanDemonium: yep!  
BraVado: oooh! gimme details!  
  
I went on to recount the story of Saturday night to her. She was extremely excited for me and asked if Trunks and I were together. With a heavy heart, I had to tell her no. She immediately demanded to know why but I told her I hadn't a good reason.  
  
PanDemonium: I dunno, why don't you ask him since I can't figure it out?  
BraVado: I would if I had his sn.  
PanDemonium: hmm, I'll see what I can do to get him to give it to you  
BraVado: haha, ok!  
  
And so we established a plan to make Bra my personal detective. Whether Trunks' intentions were good or bad, I was not about to let this go without a fight. No one toys with Pan Son's feelings and gets away with it.  
  
AN: sorry for not describing that day in chronological order, but I figured everyone wanted to know first what Pan and Trunks talked about after Saturday night (or if they talked again at all). So that's my story and I'm sticking to it! =P Author out for now! 


	4. chapter 4

AN: Hey, look at me! I'm updating two days in a row! This whole working the later shift thing is awesome. Anyway, back to our story. Trunks is being an ass, Pan is pissed off and Bra is on the case.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
It was not until the next weekend that Bra and I could put our plan into motion. My roommate was gone for the weekend and I was extremely bored. Trunks had apparently gone out drinking with the guys in his hall. I turned on the TV in hopes of finding something entertaining to watch and left a message on my computer letting anyone (namely Trunks) know where I could be found. Around 1am, I started dozing off as I lay on my bed watching cartoons. Suddenly a sound from my computer tells me I'm being messaged. I climbed down from the lofty heights of my bed to see who it was. It was Trunks (Surprise, surprise!). He was drunk and wanted to come over. I told him he could and immediately messaged Bra to fill her in.  
  
PanDemonium: hey, you there?  
BraVado: yea, what's up?  
PanDemonium: he's coming over  
BraVado: what? now?  
PanDemonium: yes, and I'm going to keep talking to you until he gets here  
PanDemonium: then I can get him to talk to you and you can ask for his sn.  
  
So easy, a child could have done it. I left my door unlocked so he let himself in and found me typing away on my keyboard. He asked to whom was I talking.  
  
"Oh, just my best friend, Bra."  
"Oh? Well tell her you have to go so we can watch TV on your bed." He winked.  
I smiled. "Why don't you tell her yourself?"  
"Okay."  
  
He sat down at my desk and started typing to Bra. She asked him a few questions as to why he was over there and what were we doing and laughed at his creative, and obviously drunk, responses. She managed to convince him that she thought he was fun and asked for his screen name. He gave it to her without a moment's hesitation. Perfect, now the investigation could begin (conniving wench, I know).  
At this hour, Scooby Doo was the only thing good on TV. We watched it for a bit but he was too drunk to keep his eyes on anything but me. As a result, we made out for about an hour before we both fell asleep.  
Morning came and he woke up around 8am and got out of bed without a word. I climbed down from my bed after him, expecting a kiss before he left, but all he said was he would talk to me later and he walked out the door. I sat down at my desk in a daze, unable to make any sense out of what had just happened.  
I brought my computer up from sleep mode and checked to see who was online. No one was there. Of course not, it was freakin' 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning. Even Trunks, that bastard, went back to sleep.  
I sighed loudly in frustration and went to take a shower. When I got back, to my room and dressed, I took my roommate's Febreze and sprayed it all over my bed; erasing all traces that HE had been there. Now that I was the only idiot awake at this time, there was only one thing left for me to do. Watch Saturday morning cartoons!  
I watched them for maybe two hours until Mika woke up and messaged me about going to brunch. I agreed and met her at her room and we left together. We talked over another gross meal. She asked me how my night was. I wrinkled my nose and made a face.  
  
"My bed smells like boy." I said.  
"He slept over?" I nodded.  
"Yea, and he was drunk too."  
"Figures, he's stayed by me too when he was drunk."  
"But don't you have a boyfriend?"  
"I do, but the difference is that Trunks isn't into me like he's into you so I was just a place for him to crash when he was sloshed."  
  
I groaned and rolled my eyes. Mika gave me a saddened look but continued with her breakfast.  
  
"I don't know what's up, hun. It looked like he really liked you, but now he's just being stupid." she said.  
  
"Maybe I just seemed like a good thing at the time to help him forget about his ex, and now he's changed his mind." I shrugged.  
  
"Well if he did, he's making a big mistake."  
  
I talked to Trunks later that day, but it was nothing more than an exchange of pleasantries and idle chitchat. I told Bra the story and she vowed that she would get to the bottom of it. I was soon to find out just how deep she would go.  
  
AN: And so we leave it here for now. Next up, Bra's investigative reports and more drunkenness, only this time it's not just Trunks (wink). Author out! 


	5. chapter 5

AN: ok, so I have another hour until I leave for work, so I decided to type out the next chapter since I have it already written in my notebook. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: still don't own anything.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
One night in the middle of the week, I sat at my computer doing homework due the next day. Bra messaged me saying that she was talking to Trunks. About the same time, Trunks sends me a message saying 'hi.' Bra was, unabashedly, milking Trunks for information about he and I. At least, that is what I gathered from the bits of conversation she would cut and paste to me. Somewhere along the way she must've hit a nerve. Trunks decided to send me a response.  
It was the longest black of text I had ever read in an IM. At this point I can't exactly recall what it was verbatim, but the general idea expressed was that he was still recovering from the breakup with his ex and wasn't willing to get into another relationship at that time. Nevertheless, the rest of the conversation, I remember distinctly.  
  
PanDemonium: (shrugs) ok, whatever  
BriefOutlaw: no, don't shrug. I just want you to understand  
PanDemonium: look, there's no commitment here. I'm me and  
you're you and we can do whatever we want with whoever we want, no  
questions asked. Just don't make me think there's something there  
when there really isn't.  
  
At that moment, I said goodnight to Bra and put up an Away message. It was coming up on 11pm and my early-riser roommate was going to be in bed soon. I put up my books for the night and got ready for bed.  
The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Trunks still slept over on the occasional Friday or Saturday night, but I had become accustomed to his antics by then and just treated it as a "need-a-place-to-crash" type situation. I fought hard with emotions to not see more into his than there was on the face of it. I believed the fight was getting easier until it was coming up on my birthday.  
Up until now I had managed to go through the semester without giving in to the temptation of college drinking. But the weekend of my birthday was fast approaching and the absence of Bra and my family made the prospect of my birthday anything but cheerful. A friend I had made in one of my intro courses, Daisuke, promised me a 'surprise' for my birthday. After getting my birthday calls from Mom, Dad, Bra and a few messages from a couple of my college friends who remembered, I was, perturbed to say the least that Trunks had not wished me a happy birthday, considering I had been mentioning it all week and had a countdown in my profile. Bra eventually had to give him the IM nudge in the ribs for him to finally tell me.  
Pissed off and depressed, I headed through the falling snow over to Dai's dorm that night. He opened the door with a grin on his face and brought me over to his desk. He reached behind it and produced a small handle of Smirnoff. In all my life, I was never so happy to see alcohol. I did seven straight shots of the vodka within an hour that night..  
Once I was 'slightly' buzzed, Daisuke took me to a friend of his, who I actually knew from my Economics class. There, I had my first taste of Gatorade mixed with vodka. Not exactly a gourmet drink, but it satisfied my desire for inebriation.  
I made it safely back to my room late that night and with a drunken smile on my face, I shrugged off my snow-covered clothing and put on some PJs. I put up a hasty away message about how drunk I was and that I was sleeping it off, hoping that a certain would notice. However, if you have been following the trend of my tale, by now you should be able to guess that person never cared nor noticed the message.  
I woke up the next morning with a mouth as parched as the Sahara desert. Mika and I went immediately to brunch and I related my story of the previous night's escapades to her. She listened in cool admiration towards my liquor tolerance. Talk changed direction as I mentioned my upcoming initiation into the corporate fraternity with whom I had been pledging all semester. She said she didn't want to know about it since it all sounded like some secret society to her. We laughed, neither of us knowing the grief that would come out of that weekend.  
The weekend of initiation arrived and found me unprepared and burdened with homework I had promised to submit by Saturday. Friday night, I was working on some of the assignments I had due when Dai and his friend, Andrei came to visit me. I put aside my work, vowing to wake up early Saturday morning and finish it, and talked with the two guys who had come into my room. After letting Dai comment on how crappy my computer was, another visitor showed up at my open door, Trunks.  
He was extremely drunk, to the point that he could stand up straight. He ran (well, stumbled) into my room and tackle-hugged me. As he leaned on me for support to stand, I asked him how much he had to drink. He said he couldn't remember, but it was a lot. I told him to go back to his room and go to bed, which was a silly request considering his impaired motor skills at that time. However, Dai came to my rescue and offered to escort him back to his room. I mouthed a silent thank you to him as he shuffled his drunken burden out the door. Andrei said he should probably get going and left me alone in my room once again.  
I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down at my desk. Daisuke returned a few minutes later to tell me that after multiple vomiting in a trash can and outside, Trunks was in bed. I thanked him again and we went back to our previous conversation. It could not have been more than 10 minutes later that Trunks showed up, again, at my door. Right then, I instantly regretted closing it.  
I demanded to know why he was out of bed and how he made it over to my side of the building again. He only grinned and staggered into my room. After he plopped unceremoniously on my floor. I gave him a bottle of water and told him to drink it. As Trunks babbled to me through his intoxication, Dai took this as his cue to depart and I was left with a drunken boy on my dorm room floor.  
I managed to get him to move onto my roommate's chair, however; that was as far as he would make it that night. He passed out on the chair; slumped over and halfway sliding off it while drooling at the same time. I tried to position him to sit somewhat upright in the chair and covered him with my blanket. I knew I was in for a long night.  
  
AN: I think I'm going to leave it here for now. Gotta get ready for work now! Author out! 


End file.
